Les derniers instants d'Augutus Waters
by La lunatique poetique
Summary: Augustus sait que la fin et il le sent. OS


Ayant fini "Nos étoiles contraires" que j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé sublime je le suis mise en tête de faire un petit j'en publierai d'autres prochainement.

Bonne Lecture.

_Disclaimer: "Nos Etoiles Contraires" ne m'appartient pas sinon je serai mariée à Augustus_

* * *

Je haletais, mes poumons étaient en feu, ma jambe me faisait horriblement souffrir, mon corps ne répondait plus aux commandes. Je ressentais tout mais je ne pouvais bouger tant j'avais mal. Je voulais crier ou hurler mais mes cordes vocales ne m'obéissaient plus non plus. Une petite voix essayait de m'aider

_Souffre en silence, mais respirer. Souffre mais n'oublie pas de respirer._

J'avais l'impression que l'on me brûlait vif, que l'on voulait que j'agonise le plus longtemps possible avant de me laisser m'en aller

_Pense au paradis, dit la voix. Pense à ce qui te rend heureux. Pense à Hazel. Pense à Hazel Grace._

Son sourire, son humour. Je grimace, la douleur revient.

_Respire_

J'inspire un grand coup et recommence. Son sourire, son humour, toutes ses qualités parce qu'elle n'a pas de défauts. Je souris. Je l'aime cette fille plus que tout au monde.

L'envie de vomir me prend, j'ai à peine le temps de prendre la poubelle que j'ai déjà tout rendu. C'est verdâtre, gluant et répugnant.

La mort me parle également : **C'est le vomi d'un futur mort. Tu te rapproches de moi Augustus, lentement mais sûrement.**

_Tout ira bien. Ok ?_

-Ok.

J'ai mal, je veux mourir. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'écrase avec un boulet de démolition. Je transpire, j'ai chaud, je crève.

**-Tu vas bientôt mourir Augustus. On le sait tous les deux que c'est la fin.**

-Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant, je ne peux pas laisser Hazel Grace toute seule !

**-Allons allons Gus, me réprimande-t-elle, cela fait des années que nous jouons à ce petit jeu. Tu aurais dû être préparé depuis le temps.**

-Personne n'est prêt à surtout quand il s'agit de vous rencontrer. »Le seul Dieu en qui je crois c'est la Mort et quand on le prie c'est pour ne jamais le rencontrer »citai-je

**-De qui est-ce ?**

-Ça vient d'une série dont je ne me souviens plus de nom.

**-En tout cas c'est vrai, personne ne veut jamais me rendre visite. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi.**

Elle a l'air triste, presque désespérée

-Laisse-moi plus de temps, la suis jeune, je n'ai même pas 18 ans ! C'est injuste Et puis il y a les autres : Hazel Grace, Isaac, mes sœurs, mes parents, mes autres amis et membres de la famille. Je serai leur grenade ! Je vais détruire leur vie ! Hurlai-je. C'est injuste, sanglotai-je, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ?

Mes larmes que j'avais essayées de retenir s'étaient mises à couler sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je voulais être fort face à la Mort et non pas geignard et faible.

-Vous savez, continuai-je en reniflant bruyamment, des gens meurent tous les jours dans le monde. Certains avant même d'avoir vu le jour. Mais on avance malgré tout, et là vous allez me répondre « c'est la vie ».N'est-ce pas ?

-**C'est la Mort. C'est la Mort qui frappe tous les jours à vos portes avec sa Faucheuse. Et j'en suis désolée, j'aimerai t'épargner cela. Mais c'est impossible Augustus. Je t'ai déjà laissé plus de temps que les autres.**

-Citez-moi un exemple ! Éructai-je hors de moi

-**Ce garçon du groupe de soutien par exemple, qui est mort peu de temps après qu' Hazel soit allée à l'hôpital.**

-Michael ?

-**Oui, opina-t-elle, lui. C'était un bon garçon, soupira-t-elle**

-Qui d'autre ?

**-J'ai failli prendre Hazel Grace. A plusieurs reprises, confesse-t-elle honteuse.**

Je serre les dents ainsi que les poings. Cet aveu m'est douloureux.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

**-Elle te plaisait. Tu lui plaisais. Je voulais que vous puissiez profiter au moins un peu l'un de l'autre. Avant...**

-Avant que tu ne reviennes me chercher, terminai-je.

Elle acquiesça. Regarda sa montre et me sourit.

-Il est l'heure n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'heure du grand départ, plaisantai-je malgré mon envie de pleurer

**-Des dernières paroles ?**

-Si un jour vous croisez Hazel Grace, dites-lui... Dites-lui... Dites-lui « ok », elle comprendra.

Elle hoche la tête, s'approche de moi et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

Mon bipper sonne, mes parents affolés déboulent dans ma chambre. Je leur souris. Tout est flou autour de moi. Je les regarde une dernière fois.

L'obscurité devient ma nouvelle vie.

La Mort regarde Augustus, la mélancolie l'emplit mais elle doit continuer sa sombre tâche.

**"Ok ?"**


End file.
